


Undeniably Sensual

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Light D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Toys, Xeno, porn for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night and Sollux is pleading.  He wants this, and Dave has a delightfully dirty night in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniably Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Secretsantahomestuck even on Tumblr, and this was for Serioussauce on tumblr! They gave me quite a few pairings, but DaveSol was on the list. And you can never go wrong with DaveSol.
> 
> Unbeta'ed as of right now.

“Pleathe…”

Oh, that gorgeous voice sent wonderful shivers down Dave’s spine. He couldn’t help it. Even witht hat hint of a lisp, that silky voice was gorgeous. Dave couldn’t get enough of it, his fingers running ever so lightly along Sollux’s sides. The troll gasped and shivered at the touch. It was just so light and teasing and the Gemini did what he could to lean into it.

But Dave wouldn’t let him, pulling away and Sollux leaned in.

“Pleathe…”

The thin, lanky troll clambered into Dave’s lap, legs quivering, the silk of his boxers brushing against Dave’s stomach. Dave shivered with that, the fabric just a wonderful touch to his sensitive skin.

“Only if you’re good.” Dave said, leaning into whisper into Sollux’s ear, heated breath teasing the skin. It caused Sollux to moan, ever so slightly, desperate and needy.

The human pulled away, brushing his lips against the honey-blood’s in a light kiss, pulling away before Sollux could deepen it. The troll whined, far too aroused for the teasing. He wish Dave would just pin him down already, have his way with him.

But Dave wasn’t going to do that. Instead, he ran a hand up a thigh. Sollux gasped, back arching as he tried to grind down, whining when he was given nothing. That hand too far away.

“Pleathe!”

Dave rewarded that with a quick smack to Sollux’s ass. The troll yelped, and he tried so hard to get himself under control. He purred when that hand smoothed over where it had hit, hissing lightly at the wonderful sting it left.

“Behave.”

Sollux whined, but he was able to get control, just barely, holding desperately on to Dave’s shoulders.

“Yeth, thir.”

Ohhhh, that glorious affirmation. It sent the best kind of shivers down Dave’s spine, and he just had to reward that. His fingers moved further up those legs, against that smooth silk, already damp. “You’re eager tonight.” Dave breathed, pressing his fingers against that dampness, the fabric sliding against Sollux’s nook.

“Nnn… fuck Dave…” Sollux couldn’t help but to purr. He just ever so slightly moved his hips, griding against that touch, even as he fought against it.

Another swat left him gasping, back arching, those fingers pulling away.

“Th-thorry… thir.” Sollux groaned. Fuck if Strider didn’t know how to make him all hot and bothered in the best ways posslbe.

“That’s what I thought.” those fingers returned, rubbing along that stained silk, Sollux’s nook dripping. The Gemini gasped, this time able to keep himself under control, as difficult as it was. He was so desperately needy that those glorious touches just were not enough. All they did was taunt him, tease him, make him realize just how badly he needed this.

“Thtrider… pleathe…” he begged again, pressing his forhead against Dave’s shoulder. Trying so hard to behave, to hold back, do not grind and try and fuck himself on those fingers. Struggling to keep himself from digging his nails into Dave’s skin.

“Kiss me.”

Short and simply and Sollux couldn’t help but to comply. His black lips crashed into Dave’s own, devouring and needy. Fighting for control he knew he was never going to get. Nor did he want. Dave’s tongue ran along his own and he just melted. His head spun in the pleasure of those fingers, of those lips, feeling a hand running down his own bare back.

He was undeniably Dave’s, soon submitting to that kiss, willing to let Dave do anything and trusting him to take care of the troll in all the best ways possible.

Dave did not disappoint.

Sollux gave a soft whine when hose fingers pulled away, shivering as that hand slipped in past the fabric of his boxers, and gave an outright wanton moan has those course fingers slipped into his dripping nook. The other hand settled on his his hip, gripping and keeping the troll steady. Sollux pulled away, just for a moment. Waiting for command to move.

He didn’t even need to wait. Dave recaptured those lips, fingers crooking along those slick inner wall, hand on that hip moving Sollux down. The troll arched his back, gasping and panting. He was so damn sensitive with how much Dave had already teased him.

And then those fingers caressed just right, right against where the base of his bulges sat, and he couldn’t help but to shout. Those bulges began to quiver, moving slowly out of their bone bulge. They were slick and hot, wrapping around Dave’s wrist.

Dave couldn’t help but to run his fingers along their inside bases once more, a quick flick of the fingers leaving Sollux panting and moaning and begging. Sollux didn’t know how much longer he would last, with ministrations like that.

Then he felt that hand leave his hip, move across his lap to pull those boxers away. Those bulges emerged, writhign eagerly, and Dave couldn’t help but to give one of them a long stroke.

“Fuck… Daaaavee…” Sollux purred, grinding against that hand before pressing against the fingers inside of him. Dave shut him up, capturing those lips again, sucking on that bottom lip, tongue pressing forward to meet Sollux’s split one. He continued to stroke that bulge, trusting his fingers, enjoying as Sollux rocked his hips to match. He could feelt those inner walls growing tight and he knew that Sollux was growing close.

“Dave… Dav…ahh!” Sollux threw his head back, the pleasure making his head spin. “Dave, I need a pail!”

Oh, that would simply not do. They had just started their session. Dave’s lips moved, latching onto that grey neck as his fingers quickly pulled out of the troll, the other hand giving that bulge a squeeze before pulling away.

Sollux bit his lip, whining. Dave punished him with yet another smack to his ass.

Sollux gasped and hissed. “Dave, I need to come…” he begged. But Dave wasn’t about to give in.

“Not yet.”

Dave didn’t give Sollux the chance to grind down, his hands once again on those hips, moving Sollux off of him. Sollux obliged, though begrudgingly. He was curious as to what the human had planned, frustrated that he had been brought so close to the edge only to be left with no release.

Sollux found himself being lowered to the bed, pinned, Dave kissing him deeply. He could feel his arms being raised above his head, though it wasn’t until he felt the softened leather wrapped around his thin wrists, him giving a tug and finding them restrained, did he know what was going on.

He wasn’t in the mood for that. Not tonight.

“Beeth.”

Dave froze, pausing his kisses and looking at the troll below him. “What’s up babe?” he caressed that face, not daring to go further until he knew what Sollux did not want.

“Take them off.” Sollux demanded, voice husky and needy. “Not tonight.” Dave just smiled, obliging, and soon that leather was slipping off of those wrists, tossed aside and hitting the floor.

“Sorry babe.” He kissed those lips, that forhead. Sollux purred with it, wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders, pulling Dave in.

“It’th okay. I jutht figured you will be having me thquirm jutht a little too much tonight.” Sollux murmured. “Don’t want to pull my shoulder.”

Dave chuckled. “Right. Right. Don’t want no hospital trips. Want to keep those reserved for strifes only.” his lips were soon latching onto that neck, causing Sollux to roll his head back, gasping. “Shall we, then?”

“Pleathe do.” the troll purred.

Sollux would not be disappointed.

Those hands were on the trolls body again, carressing and exploring. Those lips on Sollux’s, then along his jawline, his neck, leaving marks, claiming him. Along his collarbone and down his chest. Sollux squirmed in anticipation, his hemi-bulges twining with one another, trying to resist the urge to fuck himself with them. No, not yet, not yet. Not so soon.

He needed his finish, but he wanted to feel everything Dave had in store for him.

Dave smirked, lightly kissing the dip of the Gemini’s hipbones. Sollux gasped, bucking ever so slightly, a bit of a laugh escaping his lips in excitement.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Sollux.”

Sollux didn’t even have a chance to respond. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a long, drawn out moan as Dave took those bulges into his mouth. He sucked them, gently at first, tongue running along them and teasing the tip, making Sollux hot in all the best ways. It made Sollux cry out, running a hand through that blond hair, tugging it desperately. “Fuck… Dave… DAVE….”

Dave couldn’t help himself. He gave them another long, drawn out suck, reveling in their odd sweetness. Sollux trembled with the pleasure, whined as orgasm hung just so unbearably out of reach.

“Pleathe pleathe PLEATH oh god… fuck…” Sollux bucked his hips once more, taking Dave by surprise. He was barely able to adjust, his hand once again swatting at those hips to get the troll to behave.

“Ah… thorry. Thorry…” Sollux purred. He wanted, needed to behave. He was trying to behave, promise. The more he was bad, the longer it took to come. The more Dave would tease.

And Sollux need him so, so badly, even as Dave rewarded that apology by pulling away, licking a broad swipe at that nook. Tongue dipping in and teasing along those outer edges.

Fuck did Sollux need Dave.

Just as Dave needed Sollux as well. Those moans, that begging, how Sollux moved was getting to him. Going straight to his dick and making him unbearably hard. He could no longer resist, a hand moving down between his legs, pushing away his own boxers as he ran his hand over his length. He gave a sigh, hips bucking as he stroked himself. Long and slow, not enough to bring himself to orgasm, just enough to keep him from going mad.

Sollux couldn’t notice, those lips sucking away, tongue playing with him in the most delicious ways possible. Even without that so desired internal stimulation, he could feel that buildup, growing close once more. So close to the egde. Feeling that tongue running circles along the outside of his nook, dipping in and teasing and licking, before it was once more on his bulge.

Dave could tell. He gave one more suck, one more flick of the tongue, before once more he was pulling away. Denying Sollux much needed release. Sollux just growled in frustration, whining and moaning at that sudden lack of friction.

“God DAMN it, Dave…” Sollux’s voice became more of a desperate whine.

“Behave, babe.” Dave breathed again, slinking up that body, rutting ever so slightly against Sollux’s thigh. Sollux groaned, and damn, he wanted, needed that dick inside him.

“Pleathe… pleathe, fuck… I don’t think I can take it anymore.” and Sollux was just so aroused, just so desperate, unsure if he could handle being denied once more.

Dave ran his hand through that black hair, ignoring that it was slick with natural lubricant. Sollux grunted at that, trying to behave but soon finding himself trying to rut against Dave as well.

“All right. I think you have been good… what do you thing?” Dave leaned in to whisper into that ear, teasing and slow.

“Yeth… Yeth PLEATH…” Sollux begged, only be silenced by lips upon his own. He greedily kissed back, feeling Dave’s hand between them, making sure that that the troll was still wet before positioning himself. He moved from those lips, biting that neck, pressing in slow. Oh so agonizingly slow.

Sollux couldn’t help but to sob in sweet relief, feeling that length pushing into him with each slow inch, spreading him and opening him and leaving him feel so exposed in all the right ways. His bulges twined around Dave, writhing against his sack, along his dick, even trying to press into his own nook and join the human in glorious delight.

Sollux wrapped his legs around Dave, trying so hard to push Dave in even deeper, faster, but Dave resisted. Even with his own cock throbbing, he was going to remain in control. He pulled out when he was barely halfway, feeling that whine against his lips.

All before he thrusted in, hard and deep.

Sollux outright screamed with the pleasure, back arched and mind spinning as he threw his head back. Dave was quick to attach himself to that neck, biting and sucking as he carefully moved. Positioning himself so that he was sitting, pulling the panting, begging troll into his lap.

“Yeth yeth fuck YETH… oh god Dave…” Sollux rocked his hips in time with Dave’s, trying so hard to urge him faster. Even if Dave didn’t oblige.

Oh no, Dave had so much more in store for this troll.

He reached over to the nightstand, rocking slowly into the troll, the movements absolutely sensual. Not enough to even bring him to edge. Just enough to make Sollux feel amazing. He rooted around one of those drawers, smrking as his fingers wrapped around a long, thin toy and a bottle of tube. He coaxed Sollux to hold on, slowing his hips and allowing the troll to ride him.

Sollux gladly obliged, his hips rocking, nook sliding along that length in pure bliss, each moan that escaped the troll louder than the last. All the while, Dave slicked that toy, making sure it was slick, before moving in to spread the troll’s legs even further apart. Sollux gladly did so, crying out as he felt Dave press in even deeper.

And then he felt that toy,pressing ever so slightly against his rear, hands smoothing against the skin. Sollux knew what awaited, but it always took him by surprise.

Especially when that toy pressed in at the same time Dave pushed into his nook, the human turning it on. It made Sollux feel so damn filled, so damn amazing, penetrated from both ends like this. He could never get enough.

And both knew that it wasn’t long now.

Dave began to rock his hips, his voice dropping Sollux’s name every so often, catching those lips. Sucking and licking them. Causing Sollux to moan and beg. That back arched in a beautifully taunt curve as he moved that toy in rhythm with his own movements.

Sollux trembled, his own hips moving with Dave, faster with each rock. He could feel himself drawing close, fast, crying out as that toy pressed in, moved out, Dave pressing deep into his slick nook and…

Fuck… it was too much.

“Fuck Dave… Dave, Dave, I… I… Oh god…!”

Sollux could not warn Dave, not this time, denied for too long. His vision went white, head thrown back and mouth opened in a silent scream as everything tensed up with his release. Yellow genetic material splashed onto their stomachs, spilling fourth from Sollux’s nook in sweet, sweet climax. It left the Gemini trembling and panting and oh so sensitive.

Leaving him moaning and crying out as Dave continued to move.

It wasn’t long after for Dave, though. It only took a couple of thrusts, and soon he was crying out himself, burying his face into Sollux’s neck and he let out a long moan. Sollux gasped at the feeling of that wet heat spilling into him, soon dripping out with his own genetic material.

They sat there, holding one another, even after their orgasms had passed. They panted, trying to catch their breaths. Slight moanst still escaped Sollux, that toy still buried into him. Dave chuckled breathily, moving to turn it off, pulling it out of the troll before stealing a kiss.

“That was fucking beautiful.” the human gasped. Sollux couldn’t help the small bit of a laugh escaing him, the afterglow making him feel wonderful.

“Athhole.” Sollux murmured, head thunking against Dave’s chest. “You made me wait too long for that.”

There was a hand in his hair, and Sollux didn’t care that it was slicked with sex. He leaned into the touch, purring happily.

“What would the fun be in letting you come so soon?” Dave asked, moving to carefully pull out of the troll. Sollux groaned, beginning to feel sore, letting Dave lie him down onto that bed and gladly moving in to curl up into the human’s arms. They soothed along the grey back, rubbing circles along muscles that would certainly be sore in the morning.

“Thtill an athhole.” Sollux purred, his eyes fluttering close.

“You love every minute of it.”

Sollux could only hum, now enjoying the comfort and the afterglow.

“Love you babe.”

Sollux didn’t get a chance to answer before he was gladly returning a gentle kiss to his lips.


End file.
